1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap dispenser, and more particularly to a portable strap dispenser which can be assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strap dispenser comprises a frame. The frame is provided with a shaft. The shaft is inserted through a strap disc to be positioned. The strap disc has an inner disc and an outer disc. A packing strap is provided between the inner disc and the outer disc after the shaft is positioned. The strap disc is provided with a brake rod. One end of the brake rod is pivotally connected to the frame. Another end of the brake rod is bent transversely towards the outer circumferential edge of the inner disc. The brake rod is provided with a brake block at the bent position corresponding to the outer circumferential edge of the inner disc. The distal end of the brake rod is provided with a strap clip seat. When in use, the packing strap between the inner disc and the outer disc is pulled out. When not in use, the brake block holds against the inner disc to stop turning of the inner disc, such that the packing strap won't be further pulled out. The structure is simple and convenient for operation.
However, the strap dispenser is large in size to occupy much space during transportation. This decreases cargo capacity and increases transportation cost. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.